The Sound of Shattering Hearts
by PokewriterK1
Summary: Hearts are fragile things. And when you throw a heart that is even more fragile then the rest into a pit...it's sure to break. But can it be saved...or can it be mended? "Lag was entrusted to me...to raise him and protect him. But I don't know why."((Prologue up))


**_The Sound of Shattering Hearts_**

**_Prologue:  
The Letter Bee in School_**

* * *

_Hearts are fragile things. And when you throw a heart that is even more fragile then the rest into a pit...it's sure to break. But can it be saved...or can it be mended? "Lag was entrusted to me...to raise him and protect him. But I don't know why."_

* * *

_I can hardly remember who my parents were, but I remember the man who brought me to this place and I want to someday find him again. But…I don't want to yet leave the school just yet. I've grown up here for almost all of my life..._

* * *

My name is Lag. I was a letter that was delivered to my Aunt, but shortly after I was given to her she had passed away. I had run away that fateful night and taken little with me. But I remember still who saved me and I know when I get out of school I will go to look for him…the man who saved me not once but twice. He brought me to this school…where I was then delivered to the headmaster. Kaien Cross is his name. He raised me as his son along with a girl named Yuuki and another boy named Zero. But we aren't this normal family that you may be thinking of. Father runs a school that also has vampires in it, it's not really that weird or anything as I am used to it, but it's confusing at times. Oh, and Zero is a vampire as well…and Yuuki but that's a secret that only I know and that I'm not supposed to tell. Me? I'm just a normal boy…or as normal as a boy that has a strange eye can be…

* * *

"Lag!" Lag turned his head to see Yuuki running over to him. "Come on we need to get the students away from the Moon Dorms!" Lag blinked a few times at that then he nodded a little bit.

"Alright." He responded then slowly and began to follow her, but something was clearly on his mind at the moment. He followed her quickly though outside, half wondering about why the students obsessed so much over the Moon Dorm. To him it was almost pointless and there was no reason to, but then again he actually knew the secret about the Moon Dorm unlike most of the other students.

"Lag?" He looked up quickly when he saw her standing there and she looked confused. "What's wrong?" She asked then and he blinked.

"Nothing…why?"

"Um..because…" She then nodded behind him and he glanced back and saw Kaien hurrying down the hallway calling to him. "You clearly didn't hear him calling for you."

"Sorry." Lag responded quickly then quickly ran off to talk to Kaien. He wondered what was wrong, or if anything was wrong at all…or if his Father was being his Father again.

* * *

"Yes Father?" Lag looked at Kaien as he sat down in the chair before his Father. "Is there something wrong?" He questioned in confusion, not sure if he had already gotten in trouble on his first day of school or not. It didn't seem likely but he never really knew with his dad being the Head Master of the school.

"You know how you sent in a letter to the Bee Hive about a job with them?" Kaien sat down before him and started to dig something out of the stack of letters he had next to him.

"Of course!" Lag responded, his eyes sparkling, how could he forget? He had been so excited to send the letter asking about having a job.

"Well. We got a response." Kaien held up a letter and handed it to Lag then. Lag calmly took it and opened the letter, reading over it.

_Dear Lag Cross,_

_ We're glad to let you know that you are allowed to come for the exam for being a Letter Bee. If you could show up at the end of the semester and we will see your skills first hand. We hope that you will show up._

_-The Hive._

Lag's eyes were practically sparkling as he read over the letter and looked up and smiled. "I can't wait!" Kaien gave a small chuckle and patted his head. Out of the three he raised Lag was the most like a child. But it was to be expected. He wasn't like Yuuki or Zero. He was a different person…not like them at all.

"I knew you would be excited." He spoke softly as Lag jumped up happily and Kaien smiled still at the young boy. "Go help Yuuki now alright?" Lag nodded quickly then ran off, a bright smile lighting up all of his features. Kaien sighed and leaned back then and looked up slowly. Sometimes…he wondered why Lag was brought to him. He never quite knew why, or understood it. He just remembered the man who brought Lag to him. He had clutched Lag in his arms like Lag meant the world to him….and he remembered the man's words.

_"Please…this boy has nothing left…he needs someone. He needs a family. Please…can you take care of him?"_

_"And why should I take care of this boy? Just because you asked?"_

_"…no…not just because I asked. Because this boy needs someone like you. I'm not asking you to take care of him…I'm not asking anything of you. I'm…entrusting this boy to you."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yes…"_

He sighed and stood up, looking out the window at the slowly fading sunlight. "Sometimes, I don't understand why you entrusted him to me. Or…who you were…" He shook his head a little. He remembered that Lag had spoken of the man who had brought him to this place. He had been utterly inspired by him and he knew that was why Lag wanted to get this job, to be this Letter Bee. But Kaien was worried in all honesty. He knew the world was full of people that Lag didn't understand and that he was not ready for this yet. But he couldn't stop Lag. Lag was his own person…a person that was determined to do one thing and only one thing. And that was to become a Letter Bee like the person who had brought him. _And maybe I have no right to tell him that he shouldn't do this…_ He closed his eyes then let out a small sigh. "Lag I hope you know what you are going to do…"

* * *

_Letter Bee's deliver letters. That is their job, and they are to protect these letters no matter what happens to them. These letters are not always made out of paper...they can be anything. They can be paper, they can be human, they can be animals...they can be other things as well...they can be anything._

_But Lag was a special letter..._

_And he wants to find him..._

_But how far is he willing to go to find Gauche?_


End file.
